In the present invention, the term “ball” includes round objects capable of elastically rebounding from the surface onto which they are thrown.
Games based on throwing a ball into the game field with holes for receiving the ball are popular due to the fact that the result of the game largely depends on the skills of the player. However, many of the known games have a rather complicated design (for example, US2008217848 A1, 2008 Sep. 11, JP2009039188 A, 2009 Feb. 26). This impairs their performance and limits the possibilities of their embodiment in a portable version, which is required for such games to be used in various settings (at home, on holiday).
The present invention relates to structurally simple tabletop games that can be implemented in a portable version.
Among the structurally simple tabletop games, one finds the games based on moving the ball on the game field. In their number, there are some games that simulate the game of golf (US2007205553 A1, 2007 Sep. 6; US2003160387 A1, 2003 Aug. 28, etc.), as well as a game based on the movement of the ball with a cursor that is moved along the lines dividing the game field into squares having a hole in the center (JP2007160064 A, 2007 Jun. 28), etc.
As the closest analogue, one may choose any game that simulates the game of golf and has a game field limited by sidewalls with ball-receiving holes across the game field (US2007205553 A1, 2007 Sep. 6).
The drawback of the game simulating the game of golf is in that it is insufficiently entertaining, due to the fact that the accuracy of a shot depends only on the applied force and the direction of the shot. Another disadvantage is the fact that the imitation of golf requires a sufficiently large game field.